poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Rianna
'Evil Rianna '''is Evil Ryan's female counterpart. Bio Evil Rianna was feeding on negative energy in a cafe with her bandmates when her male counterpart and his friends came to the NEXO Knights world and brought Equestrian Magic to it and Evil Rianna plans to use it to make everyone on Earth adore them. She and her friends go to the Knights Academy Appearance Evil Rianna looks like Rianna with Sari's outfit when she became a techno-organic, a siren pendant with a pink gem and her hair is a combo of Rianna’s and Gerda's hair styles. Personality Trivia *She is the leader of a band called The Cyberlanders. *She and her bandmates will appear in The NEXO Knight Band Fights. * * * * Quotes *The energy on this planet isn't the same as on Velocitron, Beatrice. We can only gain so much power here. *Really, Beatrice? I love this place. *Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, guys: Being stuck here with you two arguing all the time isn't making this planet any more clenched teeth ''bearable. *gasp Did you feel that? Do you know what that is? *It's Velocitronian Energy! *It does now! And we're going to use it make everyone on this pathetic little planet bow to our will. *We are. *Oh, yes. We really sense that there is something magical about this place. *gasp A battle of the bands? *growls *What you meant to say was that us being a battle of the bands would be a great way to meet other students. *You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots. *chuckles Sorry about that. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. *This is it guys, the moment we've been waiting for. *The chance to get our true Velocitronian Energy back. *Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll have nothing to do but fight to get it. *It won't be the same as the times before, Beatrice. There is Velocitronian Energy here. Their negativity energy will give us the power we need to get this entire planet to do our bidding. *Ok, Evil Adam. Now just follow my lead. *MY lead. *surprise Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute! *It's not the smoothie, Evil Adam. It's us! *This is just the kick-off party, guys. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Friendship Duel Band Fight starts. *Talk about throwing down the hammer. These bands are obviously serious about winning. A little cocky aren't them? Declaring that there won't really be a duel. Looks like they think they've this little thing all locked up! *Well, looks like we found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us. *ENERGY! Don't you see, everyone else has fallen under our spell but not those knights. No, no. Those knights are special. *You feel that guys? Our true power is being restored. *And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. *Matau and the Skylanders are just that capable of following the part like everyone else. I think they need a little "push" in the wrong direction. *I bet by now a lot of people are lining up to give them a shove. *Hee, hee. Crying already? This is only the 1st round. *Better head back there. We're supposed to go on after Jestro. *Why? Because you didn't? Oh, we know all about you, Adagio Dazzle. You and your sisters got quite the reputation at the Knights Academy. *Oh, yes. You girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you girls to be in the band. *If it's any constellation, no one will remember you or Sunset at all by the time we're done. *Remember, guys. We want to save the good stuff for when our true energy is conserved. *See you at tonight's big show, Matau and the Skylanders. We're really looking forward to it. *It really is. Matau and the Skylanders don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis. *Alas, this is how it goes down: Cyberlanders vs. Matau and the Skylanders. *Told you someone would give them a shove. *groans *Oh, gosh. I don't know if we can. *So Matau and the Skylanders want to turn this into a real Friendship Duel Band Fight? Then, let's duel. *What? It can't be! *NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *My pendant. I.. We're sorry. *But, techno-organic. All we want since being here is to be adored. We don't know the first thing about friendship. *Time travel you say? *laughs Everyone here is now under our spell so we will be adored! *And soon you will be too. *Oh, forget about Thomas, Percy. *Well, looks like Diesel 10's time is just beginning. *See, Percy? Thomas was never your friend, he was your foe. *singing They will be adored~ Tell them that you want them~ They won't be ignored~ It's time for their reward~ *Rianna. Ryan told me that we should team up with these other worlders. *Tell him, Diesel. *We have to stop him. *What? *Ryanlight Glimmer? *Hold on. If this Optimus doesn't know who we are, he's clearly not the Transformers: Prime Optimus because the Transformers: Prime Optimus doesn't have a large flat blue face or have big blue glove-like hands. *Wait a minuet. Megatron doesn't recognize us either? *They really need to get their memory chips rewired. *Ryan? I think we're in the wrong timeline. Let's go back. *Oh, come on, Bumblebee doesn't recognize us now? *If Megatron is back, then we have a serious problem. *Sci-Ryan! Don't give Vortech your lunchbox! * *Adrian I'm not scared of that Horrificator, Officer Jones. Now, kiss me. * * * * * * Category:HEROINES Category:Original characters Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Reformed characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Magical Girls Category:Females Category:Counterparts Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:On and Off Villains Category:Immortal characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Team Category:Equestrian Sirens